My name is the Doctor and this is my life
by DutchLady
Summary: A collection of short stories showing an introspect of the Doctor's thoughts throughout the new series.
1. Rose

This is a series of short stories that have been swimming inside my head for a while now, and it finally started to take proper form.  
These are a collection of short stories about the Doctor's thoughts, when he experiences an episode. It could be during, or after an episode. Lenghts of the stories may vary. I'm going to try and go in episode order, but I may go back to a previous story, when I see fit. The chapter title is the episode title as well, so there may be more chapters with the same title, if you find that fact confusing, let me know. I'm going to try and stick as close to canon as I possibly can, but knowing me that probably won't happen. I have a smutty mind, especially when it comes to 10/Martha.

There are going to be small arcs throughout.

**Rose**

I wanted to stay away from people for a while, but the TARDIS thought other wise. Sometimes she meddles more than me! The signals she picked up are familiar: Autons. Could be fun, could be dangerous... could be deadly. That simple fact doesn't bother that much, there's nothing left for me in the universe.

The Autons have picked a deparment store in the centre of London. With the bomb I made in the TARDIS, I wait in the bathroom of the store until it closes and start looking around.

In the basement, I find the body of man, but suddenly I could hear someone else in the basement. When I listened a bit more closely, I realise it was a girl. I could hear her laboured breathing; she was scared. Scared is good, means she's not going to trust me, when I save her life.

And she didn't, not when I saved her life in the basement of the department store and not when I suddenly showed up at her flat. Bit of a surprise that was, never expected to see her again.

By the time I bump into her again in a restaurant, I realise that there is something more about the girl with the blond hair. If I can move her into the right position, she will come with me and I can keep an eye on her… Because I feel that it could be important.

She's utterly gobsmacked when she steps into my TARDIS for the first time. Through the TARDIS telepathic circuits I can make out one word: alien.

Well, dúh!

It's bigger on the inside, what did you expect?

'Yes,' I answered, 'I'm alien too'.

Now, she isn't fazed that much. Her mind is still running around in circles, trying to make sense of it all, all the things that I'm showing her.

The sense that she's 'important' somehow is still there… Intriguing, is the proper word I think. But important in what way…

With Mickey the Idiot save and sound, it's back to the estate.

I knew she would say 'no', when I asked her to come the first time I asked.

But I also knew that if I would say the magic word, she would come with me. I leave her hanging for about thirty seconds. I never really left the estate, I merely popped into the vortex and straight back, easiest thing in the world, really. The thirty seconds I was gone, is exactly the same amount of time I needed to do those two little things.

'Did I mention it also travels in time…' I said. I left the sentence dangling, just to entice her.

It worked.

Let's find out what so important about Rose Tyler.


	2. The End of the World

**The End of the World**

'So, Rose Tyler, where do you want to go, backwards of forwards in time,' I asked her.

Predictably she chose forward and after about ten minutes I had landed my ship five billion years into her future. It seemed to me that she was trying to be more brave then she was letting on, so I thought it was best to dump her into the deep end and see if she can swim.

It turned out, she could. Which I found to be rather impressive.

I've travelled with people who are even less fazed then she is now. I remembered Harry Sullivan, who was a little shaken with it all.

In the year five billion planet Earth will die. Period. The sun will expand and planet Earth will get roasted.

It will roast the same way that Gallifrey did…

That thought stopped me dead for a few seconds. Am I only taken Rose here to watch her world die, because I did? Have I become that insensitive?

My planet burned, before its time… I made it happen… I had no choice… The alternative was something so horrific that I simply had no choice. It was the Daleks and us or the universe.

But the plan failed. Not entirely, because I survived. Even now, I don't know how. I was prepared to die, right there and then. I know that I was unconscious for a while, and when I woke up I was the Northern one.

I'm not proud about the fact… but I did try and take my own life.

'… All that matters is here and now and this is me,' I yelled at Rose.

I refused to tell her where I was from, for the simply reason it hurt too much. I couldn't even think about telling her about Gallifrey. Even thinking about her name hurt too much.

But on a busy street somewhere on Earth –I don't even know where we were at the moment, I wasn't paying attention when I set the coordinates- I did tell her the truth. Only the basics, that my planet is gone, and that I am the last of the Time Lords. And even her presence could never help me, I think.

But telling her did make me feel a bit better. Home was only remembered as a legend, and now a simple human being knew of its existence too. She would never learn the name though, I made the promise to myself there and then.

Then I realise that Jabe had known who I was, she knew where I was from. There are others out there who know who I am, who know what sacrifice I had made.

Rose drew my attention back to present day; Jabe was dead, beyond my help. Rose wanted chips, I've never had chips before. Maybe it's time to try something new.

Let's go and see what chips are like.


End file.
